


Bird Calls

by CannibalisticTeddyBear



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Ducks, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticTeddyBear/pseuds/CannibalisticTeddyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has a problem and isn't quite sure how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for the click! This is just a little something I wrote for fun ^u^ enjoy!

The day had started off normally enough. Spencer rose from bed (though it’d be more fitting to say he groaned at the alarm, cocooned himself for an extra few minutes, fell out of bed, and took a few moments to untangle his limbs from his blanket) and began his daily routine. Shower, eat, brush teeth, dress. By the time he’d finished his regiment, however, he had taken a bit too long and wound up being late. He hurriedly slung his messenger bag onto his shoulder and rushed out the door. Following his normal route to the train station, he passed by a park. Spring time had come and the ducks were waddling about with their ducklings, swimming in the ponds and flying overhead. Normally when Spencer was late, nothing could distract him from his path. However this time, something did.

“Quack”

The noise made the man turn. There, right at his heels was a white duck. Facing forward again, Spencer continued on his path.

“Quack. Quack quack.” Spencer turned again. By now he’d gone past the park. Even so, that same duck was still right behind him. He frowned, trying fruitlessly to shoo the bird away. It just looked up at him, tilted its head, and gave a loud “quack!” Sighing, Spencer turned back around and walked faster. He felt silly when he walked onto the train, the duck waddling along behind him, quacking here and there. The man averted the gazes but could feel people staring at him. He wanted to stand up and announce that the duck wasn’t his but decided it would be better to just sit and wait for his stop. When the train came to his desired location, Spencer stood and walked as quickly as possible out of the train and away from the station, hoping to lose the duck in the crowd. Walking into his workplace, he inwardly smiled at the lack of quacking. He had only been a few steps into the building when suddenly there was another “quack". Spencer groaned and turned.

“What?” He asked the animal. It simply stared and cocked its head. Spencer rubbed his temples. He was talking to a duck. Honestly he thought for a moment that he was going crazy. Ignoring the creature and wishing for it to leave him alone, he walked the other way toward his desk, trying to block out the noisy thing. He worked to the best of his ability, though working with a duck behind your desk is a fairly hard job.

“Hey,” Spencer looked up upon hearing his friend’s voice, “there any particular reason you brought a duck to work?”

“Morgan!” Spencer spoke. “This duck won’t leave me alone. I've tried to make it go away but it just keeps coming back!” He whined, clearly irritated. Without a word, Derek took Spencer’s bag and began rummaging through it. “What are you doing?” No reply. Finally, Derek let out a triumphant ‘aha!’, pulling his hand out of the bag and holding out a package of crackers.

“He must be hungry.” He chuckled. Spencer stared for a moment before face palming and taking the package.

“Quack!” The duck called excitedly. Before Spencer could do anything, the duck dove forward and took the package, darting off. At first the man contemplated chasing down the duck and getting his crackers back but decided against it. Spencer thanked his friend before returning to his work.

After the day was through, Spencer made his way home. Walking through his door, he sighed contentedly, glad that he could finally rest.

“Quack.”


End file.
